Growing Up Too Soon or Love No Longer
by Alexia-and-Tessa
Summary: Rating for later. Maxie always wanted to be popular. What happens when she grows up too soon. Georgie Jones has always wanted Lucus Jones what happens when Dillon Quartermaine comes into town and they become best friends?
1. Prolouge

Georgie Jones and her new best friend Dillon Quartermaine were sitting on the couch watching 'BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S' .  
  
The end Credits were running when they heard two voices.  
  
"Thanks for giving me a ride. I can't believe Lucas would forget me," said a voice that was unmistakably Maxie.  
  
"No it's alright," said a male voice. "I figure I need to start paying you back"  
  
"That's Kyle!" Geogie exclaimed.  
  
"Why would he-" Dillon started but Georgie put a hand over his mouth with a " Shhhh!"  
  
"Again I'm really sorry. To make it up to you do you want to go see a movie tomorrow?" Said the voice of Kyle.  
  
"Uhh... S-Sure" Maxie stuttered. "Bye"  
  
"Bye." They heard a engine roar and the door start to open.  
  
"Oh God... act casual!" Georgie said and turned to Dillon.  
  
"So..." Dillon said trying to grasp for a topic. "How bout them Yanks. Yeah you think they'll take it home this season?"  
  
"You two are such freaks! Where's Mac?" Maxie asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Kitchen" Georgie and Dillon said in unison.  
  
"I have to go anyway" Dillon said putting his DVD in the case.  
  
"Alright. See ya tomorrow?" Georgie said getting up.  
  
"Yeah. Bye Georgie, Maxie" and he left.  
  
"I'm going to bed" Maxie said.  
  
"It's only 9:30!" exclaimed Georgie.  
  
"I'm really tired" she responded with a wistful expression on her face. "Night" she said as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Night" Georgie called after her. 'This is not going to be good' she thought as she turned the TV to some sitcom.  
~Alright so what do you think for my FIRST EVER General Hospital fan fic?  
  
Sorry it's so short it's really just a prolouge  
Try to give me title ideas 


	2. We're Going to WHAT?

The next Chapter is here!  
  
Wow how wired is it  
  
Well enjoy because I don't know when the next one will be because I have this MAJOR project due in English.  
  
The next day Georgie woke up at 9 am warily to an alarm clock and sighed remembering that Maxie had a date with Kyle, of all people, and she had a lunch date with Dillon.  
  
[i]Not Date, were just friends[/i] she thought to herself.  
  
She got up and put on a pair of denim capries and a white t-shirt and went downstairs.  
  
Mac was the only one up so far. He was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. "What are you having for breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Just Cereal" she responded reaching up into the kitchen cabinet for the cereal.  
  
"Good morning all" Maxie called as she walked down the stairs in a swingy white halter dress.  
  
"Well somebody's in a good mood" Mac remarked and Maxie sat in the chair across from him.  
  
"Morning Georgie" Maxie said to the younger girl.  
  
"Yeah, morning," Georgie said as she poured milk over her cereal, knowing the reason for Maxie's good mood.  
  
"What do you two have planed for today?" Asked Mac as Georgie sat at the table.  
  
"Well, Lucas and I have to work on a history project then I have a date" Maxie said reaching to the center of the table to the fruit bowl for an apple.  
  
"With who?" Mac asked taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Just this boy"  
  
"Georgie, what are you doing today?" Mac asked the younger girl.  
  
"Dillon and I are going to Kelly's for lunch then were going to this movie store Dillon told me about, then hang out for a bit then baby-sit his niece" Georgie told the two older people at the table.  
  
"That sounds like fun" Mac told her.  
  
Lunch  
  
Georgie walked down the stairs to the living room having changed into a dark denim skirt and white baby t-shirt with light pink lettering that said Nike. As soon as she got to the bottom of the stairs the door bell rang.  
  
"Hey Dillon" Georgie said distracted as soon as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey, umm let's go" Dillon said still outside the door.  
  
"Mac, I'm going!" She called.  
  
"Bye!" a voice came from the study.  
  
Dillon and Georgie walked to his older brother Ned's car and got in. She started playing with the hem of her skirt.  
  
"What's up?" Dillon asked concerned by her behavior.  
  
"Nothing I'm just worried about Maxie" Georgie sighed.  
  
"Maxie? The same sister who treats you like crap?" Dillon asked.  
  
"Yes" Georgie said with slight edge in her voice "because she is still my sister."  
  
"Alright sorry," he said. "Well why are you worried about her so much?"  
  
"You don't know Kyle. Maxie was crushing on him a while back and then Kyle told the whole school they, well, you know." she trailed off.  
  
"Ouch! They didn't did they?"  
  
"No," Georgie sighed.  
  
When they arrived at Kelly's Dillon pulled out a chair for Georgie and then sat down himself.  
  
"Alright, now you know have to do something about this whole Maxie/Kyle thing right" Dillon said once Penny took their lunch orders.  
  
"Like what?" Georgie asked.  
  
"Well, play the pesky little sister of course!" exclaimed Dillon.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You and I, we'll be playing detective tonight"  
~How was that?  
  
I'd like to thank those who reviewed 


End file.
